EP 1533587 describes body protection by means of rigid armor plates. The document notes that such plates can hinder motion, for example when the bearer has to assume a crouching stances. To allow for an easily deformable body protection a plurality of overlapping plates is used, with variable overlap between the plates. The variable overlap is made possible by connections with pegs between successive pairs of plates, the peg being hingingly connected to one plate and sliding in a slot in the other plate. The document mentions that the plate assembly can protect an operative's neck, chest and abdomen.
In times of war many soldiers are killed or wounded by injuries of their face or neck. Besides the face, the neck is a weak point in the ballistic protection of soldiers. Due to the high extent of mobility of the head and the properties of the present ballistic materials and manufacturing methods it is hard to make a neck protection which does not hinder the head movements and nevertheless provides a good ballistic protection level including a sufficient protection surface.
Present neck protection collars are a compromise of both: a certain extent degree of protection and a certain degree of flexibility, however, both being unsatisfactory. The interaction between de ballistic neck protection and the ballistic helmet causing mobility when the soldier is in prone position, while in standing position an ballistic gap may be formed between the helmet and the collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,003 describes a throat guard for protecting the neck for sportsmen. The throat guard comprises a series of overlapping rigid U-shaped bands. The uppermost band is suspended from the head of the wearer and the lowermost band is attached at chest level. The overlapping U-shaped bands provide for a combination of protection and flexibility, reducing or increasing the overlap with movement of the head. However, the need to suspend the bands from the head makes wearing cumbersome and reduces the freedom of motion of the head.